Blossom Time
by babyphd
Summary: Jed and Abbey experience the cherry blossoms for the last time.


"Abbey, wake up." No response.

"Abbey, wake up. I have a surprise for you."

After the second request, Abbey stirred.

"Jed, it's still dark. What the hell do you want?" She turned over and tried to go back to sleep.

"Abbey, wake up!"

"Oh hell, Jed. What's going on?" With these words Abbey opened her eyes, prepared to do some physical damage to her significant other, "This had better be…"

With a shock, she saw a fully clothed husband standing in front her.

"Get up and get dressed. We're going on a trip. Trust me, Sweet Knees."

Abbey couldn't resist, even it was the middle of the night.

"Okay. This had better be good." Abbey reluctantly got up and threw on a pair of jeans.

"Bring a jacket. And you don't need any makeup. You're beautiful without that stuff."

"Jed, have you lost your mind?"

"Just trust me."

A few minutes later they were climbing into a Suburban. Abbey still didn't know what was going on.

She watched as the vehicle made it's way through the dark streets of Washington and pulled into the Jefferson Memorial parking lot.

Jed got out and turned to help her out. One of the agents handed him a blanket and a picnic basket from the car.

"Come on."

"Jed, what are you doing?"

"Trust me."

Jed led her down to the edge of the Tidal Basin where he spread the blanket.

"Have a seat. Want some coffee?"

"Sure."

A full moon illuminated the lawn as Jed poured the coffee and handed a cup to Abbey.

"Well, Jed, it's the middle of the night. What are we doing here?"

"Just be patient. Why don't you lie down next to me and just enjoy this for a few minutes?"

"Sure."

"Abbey, did you know that these trees were a gift from the city of Tokyo to the city of Washington, the first shipment of 3,000 trees arriving in Washington in 1912. The First Lady, Helen Taft, and the wife of the Japanese ambassador planted the first two trees at the north end of the Tidal Basin."

"Yes, Jed." But she let him have his fun.

"Another 3800 trees were donated by Japan in 1965 and accepted by Lady Bird Johnson. The trees flower in late March or early April for two weeks only. They're at their peak for a mere three days. This is only one of the three days. I just wanted us to share our last spring in Washington enjoying this beautiful canopy of trees."

"It's gorgeous. Look how the blossoms float off the trees, like flakes of snow. Every so often one will catch the moonlight and sparkle like a diamond. Just beautiful. Thank you, Jed."

His response was to lean over and give Abbey a deep kiss.

They lay there in each other's arms lost in their thoughts.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Everything and nothing."

"Jed, that's no answer." She rolled over so she could look directly into his eyes.

"I know. But with this quiet, thoughts of yesterday, today and tomorrow flood into my brain. I'm thinking about the good times we've had here. I'm thinking about lost opportunities and those people I couldn't help, no matter how hard I tried. I'm thinking about the surprise opportunities which I was able to take advantage of and those people I did help. I'm thinking about our future and what it will hold when we get back to Manchester. Will I have opportunities to help more people or will I be put out to pasture like some old horse, just to pass his days searching for food and swishing my tail?"

Abbey laughed.

"No, Jed. You're still a racehorse that has won all of his races and now gets to enjoy the finer things in life. To live your life out being adored and remembered with fondness. And you will have many more opportunities to help people. You will be doing that until you take your last breath. Jed, you're like these trees. Once a year they shred their blossoms and make everybody happy. Then they settle down for a while and next spring put on the same brilliant show. You have many more brilliant shows to come."

She stretched up to give him a kiss. Then Abbey lay back down, secure in her husband's arms.

Soon they were watching the sunrise over the Tidal Basin and the pink blossoms, each silently reminiscing about these last few years at the top of the world.

They stayed until the sun broke through the early morning sky.

Then they both reluctantly got up and returned to the real world.

But it had been a wonderful night.


End file.
